Gods and Monsters
by Lana Del Taco
Summary: Running a grunge blog is easy, following your neighbors out into the forest to look for a dead body and getting turned into a werewolf, is not. My name is Carlotta Venator and I'm seriously unprepared for this. Rated M for language, pairing undecided.


Summary: Running a grunge blog is easy, following your neighbors out into the forest to look for a dead body and getting turned into a werewolf, is not. My name is Carlotta Venator and I'm seriously unprepared for this. Rated M for language, pairing undecided, so for the time being she'll probably seem a bit slutty, or mary sue, but I promise its only until I find my footing for who she should end up with.

**Wolf Moon pt1**

_"Fate loves the fearless"-James Russell Lowell_

I wish I could say I didn't know how this happened, how I ended up with blood stained knuckles, and a chunk missing from my thigh. But I do, of course I do. All the bad things that happen to me are because of me, usually.

One minute I'm sitting in my window sill blogging my life away, when the next thing I know I'm eavesdropping on my cute neighbor. Scott McCall has been my next door neighbor my entire life, and so you'd think we'd be good friends, right? wrong. He's never even called me by my name, like ever, and he only comes over when his mom needs to borrow something, or is bringing over leftovers. His best friend, who might as well be my neighbor considering how much I see of him outside of school, Stiles was over and talking about searching for a dead body in the woods.

You might be wondering, who in their right mind would go out into the woods looking for a dead person? Well, I'm an aspiring photographer, and I run a grunge blog. Its not that hard to figure it out.

So here I am, stumbling through dirt and mud to get home. My parents, while kind, are extremely strict. They would kill me if they heard I was out this late, the night before my first day back at school. A loud howl echoed throughout the forest, and in fear of the wolf returning, I began to move as fast as I could.

I lost Stiles and Scott and tumbled down a hill, effectively losing my camera. Spraining my ankle on the fall, I couldn't fight back when the wolf approached me, teeth snarling in front of my face, with me cringing away from its purtrid breath.

Even though I may have known what I was doing, it wasn't ALL my fault. From what i've read, Beacon Hills hasn't had wolves in years.

With the pale moonlight on my torn up back, I struggled through the dark. Eventually, I made it home, Dad and Mom were over greeting some old friends who just moved into town, and my older brother Kaden was gone. Visitng our uncle or something like that.

And with one last struggle in the shower, I passed out on my bed.

-**Page Break**-

Ahh Beacon Hills High School, I can honestly say I hadn't missed this hell hole, except for maybe . is hilarious, I missed him. He's the one teacher I get every year, thanks to me pestering mom to pester my principle to change my schedule. 's hobbies include sarcasm, more sarcasm, and exposing idiots.

He doesn't say it, but I'm pretty sure I'm his favorite student.

This year my locker just happens to be three doors down from the cause of my limping. Thankfully, mom hadn't notice this morning. She'd go bonkers if she saw the bite mark that thing had left. Scott fumbles around with his lock before freezing, in a pose that probably means he's eavesdropping.

Following his line of sight I spot the reason why.

Remember when I said my parents were out late last night with some old friends who just moved into town? Well there's a new girl in our year. Allison Argent, aka their daughter. She's pretty, but a bit average if you asked me. With wavy, shoulder length, black hair, pale skin, and big brown eyes.

She smiles at Scott, or me, but probably not the latter.

And then the romantic air crumbles between the two because Lydia Martins approaches Allison, and any chance I had of befriending her, flew out the window. Lydia hated me, I was the bane of her existence, not only was I (in her words) the biggest freakshow on campus, but I was also her only competition. She's some kind of genius, with a huge brain hiding beneath those strawberry blonde locks that have tormented me my whole life. But so am I, in a way. I'm not naturally a genius, but I do have straight A's.

With Harris being one of my favorite teachers, teaching my worst subject, its quite hard to keep my grade up, but he cuts me slack most the time, and I'm fine in all my other classes. The only difference between Lydia and I is that I have to work hard in order for these grades.

And she never lets me forget it.

Scott's still staring at her, and for some reason I feel the need to supply him with information on her.

"That's Allison, Allison Argent" I pipe up, my voice sounding impish and smaller then I expected.

He flinches and whips around, obviously not expecting me, or noticing me.

-**Scotts POV**-

"That's Allison, Allison Argent"

I'm not sure where from, but I recognize that voice. That squeek, almost? Turning to catch who had been spying on me, I'm shocked at the sight before me.

Its my neighbor, uhm..I think her name is Charlotte? or something like that? I don't know, she didn't look like my kind of people. She was emo in all honesty. With long black hair, the ends of it a purple blue color, a long sleeved white sweater with a black cross on the front, a tongue piercing, and a black skirt, she's extremely intimidating.

Stiles says she demonic, I don't agree, er...well, not completely anyway.

Ever since the first day of school she's gotten along with Harris and that man is satan, pretty much. She's never had a detention in his class, and he doesn't say anything when she's wearing something she shouldn't. Which is usually everyday. For someone so...dark? yeah. For someone so dark she's surprisingly quiet. I only ever hear her voice when she's fighting with her parents, usually her dad, because that girl screams like no tomorrow.

Which also supports Stiles theory.

"Her parents are good friends with mine, they go way back, or something like that. I think she used to live in Chicago, but it could've been San Francisco. My mom tried to get us to be pen pals when we were little but I couldn't read her hand writing and we kind of fell apart" Charlotte or whatever her name is speaks fast, her hands playing with the ends of her sweater.

Just as I'm about to say something in reply, Stiles and Debbie from homeroom block my view of Charlotte, gossiping about how Allison's already in Lydia's clique and its only been an hour in the school year. But I'm not paying attention, like I usually was, because when Charlotte walks past me I catch her scent, something I normally don't notice, but she smells like blood, a little.

And when she's walking past me, she limps.

What had happened to her?

"Hey, wait!" I call "Charlotte!"

She turns around and I flinch.

Her entire, once friendly, face has morphed into a deep glare.

"My name's Carlotta" and then she begins fast walking away, with angry stomps, mumbling things I shouldn't be able to hear.

"Stupid, cute, idiot, I've only lived next door to him since we were kids, couldn't remember my name, fucking dip shit"

She thought I was cute?

-**Carlotta's POV**-

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I past by Lydia, who just so happens to be talking about a party, only to stop with a vicious comment like

"Only normal people are invited"

Then I flip her the bird, and I can practically feel Allison trying to determine where she recognized me from. Trying to walk faster, but failing miserably, she catches me.

"Carlotta!"

I freeze mid pacing and turn to face her, attempting to plaster a real smile on my face, because it is a pleasure to see Allison, it however isn't to see Lydia. Jackson is next to her, and while dick-ish, he's yummy.

"Allison?" I feign surprise "I almost didn't recognize you, Mom said I'd see you here!" I bring her in for a hug, during which she shoots me a look that easily screams _Get me out of this party_.

"So you all ready for family game night this weekend?" my voice is sweet as candy as I drawl the words and pull apart from her, giving a tiny wave to Jackson, and completely ignoring Lydia.

"Jackson" I give him a small nod. He nods back in recognition and I pretend to glance the clock across the hall.

"Fucking christ, alright I gotta go, Lacrosse try outs are today and I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to cheer Danny on" speaking of, Danny is probably the only reason Jackson doesn't make fun of me like everyone else. Danny's my only friend in this an entire school.

-**Page Break**-

Maybe its because its a new year, but I feel like I need a chance to connect more with Scott and Stiles. Or maybe its because I've spent the past couple of decades being in their 'clique' without them knowing. It was kind of stalker level, according to Danny, but this year I'm gonna do something about it.

And so with that being decided, I plopped down on the bench next to Stiles.

He freaks out and practically falls on his butt, shooting me a sharp glare.

"What do you want?" His voice is annoyed and dark, he doesn't like me. Not a shocker. He's hated me since that time last year when tried to give him detention because I threw a paperball at his head and I got out of it.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Stilinski. I want to cheer on my frien-"

"McCall, goal, now"

"B-but coach I've never played Goal"

Stiles is babbling about how I need to go find some friends or something like that.

"Gotta give the guys a confidence boost, its a first day back thing"

I stop listening and for some reason, my anger sparks, I scoff loudly. Clicking the barbell piercing against the roof of my mouth with my tongue I explain to Stiles what's happening.

"Coach is making Scott go be goalie to help the other guys an ego check"

Stiles cocks his head, and blinks much more then he should, I think he has adhd, and then turns his eyes back toward the field, where Scott runs up and takes the goal. I however can smell the gum, that he's probably chewing, because its a strong smell, and pull out the packet from his jackets pocket. I stick out my tongue and then pop a piece into my mouth.

Its a bit stale but still good.

"Who is that?"

Crap, I flinch, the voice practically right in my ear. How close did they have to sit? Jeez. Oh well at least now I'm positive that Scott's got a chance with her. Allison, I mean.

"Him?"

"Not sure who he is"

I click my tongue unappreciatively, names aren't that hard to remember. But apparently even a genius like Lydia can't recognize a boy she's known since third grade.

"Why?"

"He's in my english class"

Yeah, I remember that, I was like, what five minutes, three?Whatever, I was just barely late to class and I see Allison's decidedly taken my seat and I'm forced to sit next to Greenberg. He tried to touch my butt, and I nearly pu-.

_RINGGGGGG_

The ref. blows his whistle and I fall to the floor, my handles sliding up to grip at my roots, a broken gasp flying past my lips. I swear my eardrums had burst. I can feel my vision getting blurry and a migraine like I've never felt hitting me, hard. For a couple minutes its all I hear, that and someones muffled grunts.

Was someone else in pain, like me?

When the ringing stops I open my tear blurred eyes and meet worried brown ones, I take a much needed gasp of air and can practically hear my heart beating out of my chest. Or his. I'm not sure. The point is. I can hear his heart beating, Stiles, and the whistle, and Lydia's conversation with Allison.

What the hell?

Stiles is leaning over me, and I'm on the grass, beside the bleachers.

I repeat,

What the hell?

"Um... ah...uh" I stutter, trying to come up with a reason as to why the whistle would cause me to fall to the ground. But I can't and I feel my hands digging into the earth below me, my veins pumping.

"Hey, Stilinski, keep it in your pants"

Coach Finstock rips Stiles up by the collar of his jersey and I've never been so glad to hear his voice.

Gently, I climb up to my seat, hissing because of my thigh, and my newly achieved headache. I missed the first throw, but I'm guessing Scott was hit by it, because laughter echoes around Stiles and I.

"Sorry, Stiles, I uh, skipped breakfast"

That was a believable excuse, or well, believable enough, usually i was better at that stuff, but I was pretty out of it. And I could still hear the _thump thump thump _of Stiles heart.

"W-whatever, just uh, don't let it happen again"

This time, Scott catches the ball.

"YEAH!" Stiles calls.

Danny's next and I'm ready to cheer, because even if he misses and Scott catches it, Its still a good thing. Plus its great to see Coach so confused.

"YEHAUH"

He catches it again.

And again.

And soon enough Stiles and I are cheering together, like we're friends almost.

"HELL YEAH"

Most of my shouts are filled with innapropriate words and bad puns, but whatever. Scott gets the point because soon enough he's flipping through the air like a ballerina, catching every ball thrown his way. And then Jackson's up and I inwardly cringe.

"Oh god"

"Oh god"

Scott and I say at the same time, but im too focused to notice or care. Because Jackson's up and determined to crush him in his rising glory.

And then it happens in slow motion, Jackson swings his net back with unbelievable strength, and flings the ball, and what happens next has me screaming.

He catches.

Scott caught the ball.

Stiles bursts up out of his seat along with me, both of us shouting congradulations at Scott.

**Authors Note:**

Okay okay, so reviews are much appreciated.

What did you guys think? I'm not sure. I've just recently had Carlotta floating around in my head and I'm super excited for the next chapter, which will start off with Carlotta digging around in the wood for her camera, and then bumping into Derek, and the guys. I wouldn't have split it into two parts but this chapter was getting a little long for my tastes, and my writer's urge was getting all juiced out, if I kept writing I might get writers block, and I don't want that.

I update every Sunday, and randomly in between if I like.


End file.
